


7 Days of Drabbles

by VOlympianlove



Series: Writing Challenges [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: I've decided to challenge myself to write 7 different stories in one week, sort of a reprise to my failed attempt at the A Drabble A Day challenge I started in 2017. If this goes well, I might do longer challenges like 2 weeks of a month. The whole point is to get myself to write a little bit each day, even if it's not for a fic fest or a novel. So I hope you guys enjoy! Tags and pairings will be added as I write.Chapter 1: Family Honor (Yifan/Yixing)Chapter 2: "Where is Yixing?"Chapter 3: Where's Home (OCs)Chapter 4: Beast (Alec/Magnus)Chapter 5: Fancy Dinner (OCs)Chapter 6: Attacked (OCs)Chapter 7: Birthday Surprise (Yifan/Yixing)





	1. Family Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yifan would do _anything_ within reason to restore his family's honor.

 

"No, absolutely not. " Yifan could hardly see in front of him, his fury and disdain were so great. His fists were curled around the navy blue fabric of his blazer, crumpling the material in his clenched fists as he stared down his advisor.

 

"But Your Highness, there is no other way. He is the only one who offered and his family is influential in their own way." Joonmyun hissed at him, trying his hardest to avoid turning his head to glance behind him at the blind prince who was smiling brightly at Yifan, giving no indication that he heard a word that Joonmyun had said. 

 

"I refuse this, Joonmyun. I will do anything to restore my family's name but not marry a stranger. Especially not a prince whose parents have been caught dabbling in the Dark Arts." The volume of Yifan's voice rose louder than he had intended it to and the prince raised his head, dimpling sweetly at him before he spoke, his voice smooth as honey and so melodious that everyone in the room fell silent to listen.

 

"But we  _have_ met, Your Grace. You saved my life."

 

 


	2. "Where's Yixing?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a man found half dead in Yixing's apartment and the man himself is _missing_.

 

"Yixing? Oh my god!" Luhan could not help the gasp that tore its way out of his mouth.

 

There was blood pooling on the marble floor, into the carpet, staining it an even darker red. He sprang from his position by the forced open door, ignoring Joonmyun's cries of protests.

 

The man was limp in his arms when he lifted him, his face pale and skin cold. He was still breathing, chest rising up and down shallowly. There were deep gashes running across his chest, his shirt sliced to shreds and his flesh torn open. 

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Luhan muttered, bringing up a hand to stroke the blonde hair away from the man's eyes. The wounds were deep and there was so much blood. He doubted the man would live for much longer if they did not bring him to a warlock  _fast._

 

"That's not Yixing," Joonmyun whispered as he came to rest on one knee at Luhan's side. 

 

"That's his adopted brother, Sehun. He's mortal. Who would harm him?"

 

Luhan stifled a sob as the man stirred in his arms, a soft moan of pain issuing from his white lips.

 

"Where is he?" Luhan's face was one of despair as he cradled the man close.

 

"Where is Yixing?"

 

 


	3. Where’s Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallius refuses to return to his homeland and Nyx works hard to convince him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short extract from the original novel/series I’m working on. It’s based off my fan fiction A Chance At A Fairytale. It’s a work in progress so please don’t judge too harshly HAHAHAHA

“Kallius, please. It’s important that you come with me.” Nyx’s eyes were wide as he watched the taller man stalk away from him, the invitation crushed between his long fingers. 

 

“Why? I’m no longer part of the world, Nyx. I have a stronger connection here than there. My mother raised me here.” Kallius growled lowly, pushing his curling bangs away from his face roughly. He sat down hard on the couch, picking up his pen and the sheaf of papers Nyx had tidied up. 

 

His eyes gleamed as they skimmed over the black text on the page, his red pen gripped in his hand as the story pulled him back in.

 

”That’s not true Kallius. You know that. You are Veritian born and always will be.” Nyx’s tone was sharp, his amber eyes glittering with a strong emotion that Kallius could not identify when he glanced up from his work. He flopped down next to the brunette, black glitter sprinkling all over Kallius’s white manuscript. 

 

“My father died there, Nyx. I have nothing left in that world.” Kallius said dismissively, his eyes roving over his manuscript quickly. He shook off the glitter and spotting a grammar mistake, circled it with a flourish. 

 

“Lies,” Nyx snorted, waving a hand in the air. “You have friends there. Lorian has missed you far more dearly than you think. He hopes for your return.”


	4. Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's admirer is determined to hunt down the Beast that has stolen his beloved's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An adaption of a scene from this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-LkKC48dpM). It's sort of my own interpretation of the story the video is trying to tell. Hope you guys enjoy!

 

 

  
"Cat's eyes. They'd be a nice addition to my collection." Magnus struggled to contain the coil of disgust that had risen up in his stomach at the thought of someone having a  _collection_  of body parts. He remained silent, biting his lip in concentration as he gathered energy between his hands. His attacker circled him, his smirk a cruel slash across his hardened face.

 

Magnus could hardly believe that this was the man trying to win Alec's heart.  _His_ Alexander's heart. He flung out his hands with a snarl, dreadfully aware of the party ongoing in the ballroom beneath him. 

 

"Alexander has terrible taste. Why would he choose a monster, a  _beast_  when he could have  _me_?" Victor's lips curled back and the blade flew from his hand, a silver blur in the air. Magnus leapt aside, stumbling when his foot caught on the rug. 

 

"When you are dead. The enchantment will lift. And Alec, will be mine!" The second blade spun through the air, a deadly silver arc flying straight for Magnus' chest. A blast of magic exploded from his fingertips, the sword rebounding off the shield he had created seconds before it could stick. 

 

Sweat dripped down his face as he turned, another blast of magic sending Victor to the ground. The man’s hand closed on the sword lying close to him and before he could blink, the sword was flying straight towards him.

 

“Ah!” Magnus cried out when the blade of the sword buried itself into his shoulder, slicing clean through his jacket and into flesh beneath. He stumbled, gasping in pain as a weaker flash of magic flew across the room, completely missing its mark.

 

Victor’s lips curled into a smirk and he leapt to his feet, snatching up the other sword. Magnus turned as the other man fell on him, a scream tearing from his throat as the silver blade disappeared into his body, the shine dulled by blood.

-

“Hey, Alec. I need to tell you something.” Jace was usually a welcome face amongst a crowd of strangers wanting to dance with him but Alec was more concerned about someone else. His eyes roved through the crowd, seeking out another familiar face that was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Not now, Jace. I’m looking for someone.” He lifted a hand dismissively, ready to turn away but Jace grabbed his arm.

 

“No, this is important. I heard someone say that Victor is here. At this party. And he’s looking for the Beast.”

 

Alec’s face paled immediately. He turned to his friend, hand clenching into fists as he said his next words, voice ragged with despair.

 

“Where’s Magnus?”

-

“Alec will never… have … you!” Magnus gasped, backing up against cold stone. He had nowhere to run, the lip of the roof looming behind him. There was blood dripping from his wounds, pooling at his feet as he staggered back, hands held out in front of him in a futile attempt to keep the other man away from him.

 

He was already weak, from blood loss and the use of his magic. Victor was grinning at him, a vicious cut across his face. He spun the blade in his hands and Magnus barely dodged the dagger that came flying. He darted away as the man strode forward to pull it out of the wall.

 

“Oh? Perhaps then I should carve out his heart. So, no one else can have it.” The imagery was so horrifying that Magnus wanted to gag. He stumbled away, just before a second knife came flying at him, the man only teasing him now.

 

“Don’t you dare touch him.” He whispered. A blaze of light exploded towards Victor but the man simply stepped aside and the flames winked out. Magnus was still bleeding. His knees buckled and he tripped over nothing, falling hard onto his back.

 

“You can’t stop me.” Magnus groaned in pain when a foot connected with his wounded side, sending him flat onto his stomach. Blood dripped from the gash in his side, covering Victor’s shoe. He flung out his hands, crying out when a hand curled around his hair and yanked him upright.

 

A shimmering wall of light shot out of the ground with a whooshing sound, startling the guests. It was positioned right in front of the ballroom doors. Alec froze.

 

_Magnus._

“You can’t touch him. My magic will…ahhhh!” Magnus yelled when he was thrown across the roof, slamming hard into the stone wall that bordered it. He collapsed, gripping at his injured shoulder, gasping. His hair was in disarray, his lip had split and there was blood trickling from the broken skin.

 

He no longer had the strength to rise. And Victor did not give him a chance to. A boot slammed down hard on his chest and the tip of a sword dug into the flesh at his throat.

 

“You won’t have him.” Magnus’ eyes flashed and he gagged when Victor pressed the sword harder against his throat, digging into his Adam’s apple. The man’s eyes were filled with a crazed light as he surveyed the downed warlock, covered in deep wounds and blood pooling around his body.

 

“I’m sorry, Alexander.”

 

Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, Alec’s name a prayer on his lips as Victor lifted his sword, his boot still pinning the warlock to the ground. His face was contorted with rage as he made to bring the sword down, to cut his throat out.

 

“Fuck!” An arrow twanged and impaled itself into Victor’s hand. The man yelled out in pain, loosening his hold on the sword. Free of any direction, the sword slid sideways, slicing into Magnus’ shirt before landing flat on his chest.

 

“Magnus!” Alec was running to him, crying out his name. And then all Magnus could see were his favourite hazel eyes, staring down at him in concern.

 

“Magnus.” A large hand was cradling his head, trying to help him sit up. Magnus whimpered at the movement and Alec covered his blood stained hand with his own.

 

“Alexander…” He tried to speak but Alec hushed him.

 

“It’s okay. I got you. You’re going to be okay.”

 

 

 

 


	5. Fancy Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorian organizes an over the top, romantic dinner for Kallius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late!!! I forgot to post this yesterday because i was too busy but I will make up for it by posting 2 drabbles today!

"You know we could have had dinner in the palace and it would have been good enough for me right? Not that I'm complaining but you didn't have to practically organize an expedition to Ether for a date." Kallius' lips were twisted into an amused smile as he brought his fork up to his lips. The steak was simply divine, so tender that it practically melted in his mouth and so much more flavourful than anything he had ever had in the human realm. 

 

They were seated at a glass table atop a floor created from wind. Try as he might, Kallius could never imagine how the sky people of Ether could have manipulated the elements around them to suit their needs. The restaurant was at a dizzying height but the view, oh the view was magnificent. 

 

He could see the stars reflecting in Lorian's eyes as the prince leaned forward, smiling warmly at him. 

 

"Magnus is a dear friend of mine and he always loves organizing such events. Even if he hates attending parties." Kallius cocked his head at the unfamiliar name.

 

"Magnus?" He took a sip of his wine, savouring the sweetness that exploded on his tongue. 

 

"The crown prince of Ether. He's quite the character. Flamboyant, loves organizing events but hates the formal balls and parties his mother forces him to attend." Lorian leaned back in his chair, smiling. 

 

"Sounds like someone I would love to meet." Kallius observed, polishing off the rest of his food. He set down his silverware, turning to look around him. 

 

The Glass Shard was located at one of the highest buildings in the capital of Ether, at the rooftop. It was famed for its delicious food and an incredible view of all of Asteria. Stars glittered in the sky above his head and the waxing moon cast a soft glow over Kallius' face. A warm hand slid over his and he turned to smile at the prince sitting before him.

 

"Do you like it?" Lorian's tone was soft and almost shy and he avoided looking at Kallius' eyes as he spoke. The facade of the confident, party-loving prince had fallen away. It melted Kallius' heart to see him so bashful. He rubbed his thumb gently over the prince's hand, smiling as he said.

 

"I love it."


	6. Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crown prince of Ether has been attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, I have a character named Magnus in the novel that I am writing as a sort of tribute to Magnus Bane because he's awesome and deserves all the love.

"I have never known for you to be this pushy, Magnus. Have I not made it clear that I am  _not_ interested?" Kite regretted those words the moment he saw the hurt that flashed across Magnus' face. It was gone in an instant but he had seen it and knew that he had hurt him. And he regretted them even worst now.

 

-

 

"Magnus!" Kite stumbled, nearly turning his ankle on a stray rock in his haste to get to the prone body lying on the grass. His sylphs had flocked to him, chittering madly about the prince who had been attacked in the garden, whose blood was ruining the grass. His silver wings fluttered as he folded them neatly behind his back, dropping to his knees beside Magnus. 

 

"Magnus," Kite whispered as he turned the prince over gently. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the blood.

 

The prince's crystal dagger was lying a few inches away, its blade dulled with red. Magnus had been lying on his side, crimson blood trickling from the corner of his lips and lingering traces of magic on his hands. He must have been surprised and had tried to defend himself. And failed.

 

Kite pushed his fingers against the prince's throat, hands trembling so badly that he barely felt it. The pulse was weak, but it was there, throbbing beneath his fingertips. Kite exhaled in relief, curling a hand behind Magnus' head gently. He pressed his free hand against the deep gash across the prince's chest and closed his eyes.

 

"Is he alright?!" Kite's eyes snapped open and the magic that had been gathering between his fingers faded. He let out a cry of frustration as Thiago skidded into view, his whole attention focused on his brother. 

 

"Your hands, Kite." Lucian's tone was severe and the prince lifted his hand to look. His skin was stained with red, Magnus' blood, but also, streaked with black. Lucian knelt too, inhaling sharply when he saw the wound.

 

"The wound is poisoned. There's so much of it. This is Diagoras' work." He said, reaching to brush a finger along Magnus' ruined shirt. 

 

The man was still as Kite wiped his hands on the grass, sliding his arms beneath him to lift him. 

 

"We must find out who did this." He said coldly, silver wings flaring.

 

 


	7. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yifan finds a very startling, yet not unwelcome birthday gift waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last one! I'm very happy with myself and also quite surprised that i managed to get through the entire week only missing a day.

He was afraid of what he would find behind the door. 

 

His "brothers" had shown him up to his bedroom after a full night of drinking, with only Joonmyun's strict warnings keeping Yifan from getting completely hammered. He was a little tipsy when they had brought him up, promising that his birthday present lay beyond the closed door of his bedroom.

 

Knowing his brothers, they would have come up with some completely outrageous gift idea and frankly, Yifan would have preferred them to not give any gifts at all. They all had very strange ideas on what made a great gift. Especially when his boyfriend was not there to keep a tight leash on their gift buying.

 

Speaking of which, Yixing had been missing for nearly half the night. He had been with them when they went to the club but had gone missing before they had left. Yifan had even asked Jongdae where he was but the man had only shaken his head and winked, stating that he was busy.

 

Taking a deep breath, Yifan steeled himself to open the door. He could hear something moving faintly and that scared him. Deciding to rip the band-aid off, he shoved open the door...

 

And promptly lost his breath. 

 

Yixing was lying on his bed,  _naked,_ his body covered in rose petals. There were candles flickering on the floor around the bed, the sweet scent of roses filling his nostrils. 

 

His eyes and wrists were both wrapped with red silk scarves and a black ball gag sat between his lips. He was panting softly, squirming in his place as Yifan walked up to him.

 

"Mmmph." He moaned when Yifan laid a hand on his naked thigh, stroking along his skin,

 

"I take my words back." Yifan exhaled, a slow smile spreading across his face.

 

"This is the best surprise." 


End file.
